Forever In Your Arms
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'Percy watched Annabeth type on her laptop as she lay on his bed. She could feel him looking at her, without looking from her computer she laughed, "Why are you looking at me like that?" '


Percy watched Annabeth type on her laptop as she lay on his bed. She could feel him looking at her, without looking from her computer she laughed, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She was wearing a pair of his sweatpants and an old t-shirt two times to big. Annabeth wasn't tiny, but she was nowhere near fat. She had beautiful curves and blonde curly hair that was up in a high ponytail. "If you don't mind I would like to study without you staring at me like the creeper you are." She teased him. Percy walked from his desk and onto the bed next to her and kissed her cheek. "What was that for?" Annabeth smiled, finally looking away from the design program she had open. Percy nestled his face in Annabeth's neck as she ran her hands through his hair. "I love you. So much." He whispered in her ear.  
"Go out with me tonight." He continued. "You've been so busy with school and work that I've barely seen you these past few days." He looked into her smoky grey eyes.  
"Okay." She said simply. "I miss you too."  
"So what are you working on?" Annabeth's eyes sparkled as she told him about her latest ideas and projects and pointed to designs on her computer. He loved the look in her eyes as he watched Annabeth tell him her passion for designing. He knew all of this about her but he loved seeing her talk about everything.  
"How about we continue this tonight?" Percy kissed her cheek. "We should get dressed because I have reservations at six." Annabeth nodded as she started putting her things away. This night was going to be perfect. He was sure of it.

"Perce. Come on. I'm dieing, please tell me where we're going." Annabeth laughed.  
"Now, now Wise Girl have some patience." Percy took Annabeths hand and kissed it. He intertwined his fingers with hers as Annabeth stared out the car window. She watched as they passed houses, people walking their dogs and lovers. She heard thunder rumble in the distance and shivered. Percy let go of her hand and reached for a extra jacket. Annabeth put it on and reconnected their hands. She had realized where they were by, "The beach...?" She asked. Percy nodded as he pulled onto the side of the road. He helped Annabeth out of the car. As they walked down to the shore Annabeth leaned her head on Percys shoulder. He stopped her once she took off her shoes and squeezed her feet into the sand. She giggled from the feeling as she looked up from her feet.  
"What is it Percy?" She asked. He smiled as he took her hands.  
"Wise Girl," She smiled at her nickname. "I love you. You know that right." She nodded. "But I bet you don't know," He whispered. "How much I want you. How much I need you in my life. How much I want you forever and always." Percy took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Annabeth gasped as tears welled down her eyes. He smiled. "Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl. Will you marry me?" Annabeth squealed. She had never remembered doing that in her life before. It wasn't like her but Percy brought out the side of her she never knew about. She composed herself.  
"You know Seeweed Brain," She paused. "I think you took a really long time asking me so I don't know." She teased. He took her into his arms and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Yes." Percy pulled the ring from the little black box, and gently pushed it onto Annabeth's small finger. The band was silver with a diamond in the center. Around the diamond were tiny sea green ones. Annabeth gasped as he put it on her finger she had never seen a ring so beautiful.  
"I love you." Percy said as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist. He touched his forehead to hers.  
"I love you, too." The sun was setting as they watched the colors of the sky dance around. She looked into his deep oceanic eyes and realized something she hadn't in a long time. This is where she belonged. In Percy's arms. . . where she would forever stay.

**A/N: I really, really love this one. It's a one shot for now, but if I get enough reviews I'll write a few more chapters. I'm going to try and write as much as I can over the next week or two because school will be starting and I won't have much time to write because I'll be starting High School. x ) I have a few more stories in mind that I might start writing, but if anyone has any requests that'd be so incredible awesome of you to give me some ideas! I love to write what other people want me to write! So please R & R!**

**EDIT: I changed some details in the story. Not major ones but some people had a problem with them. : )**

**-demigodgirl1**


End file.
